1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card reception device, and particularly relates to a card reception device for communication between an electronic card and an electronic product, which includes soldering contacts arranged in a single-edge single-row manner.
2. Background of the Invention
A card reception device is used for receiving an electronic card for information communication. To accommodate various types and sizes of the electronic cards, an all-in-one card reception device is provided.
The all-in-one card reception device should include a plurality of sets of contacts relative to various-types of electronic cards, so that a first set of contacts corresponds to a first-type electronic card, a second set of contacts corresponds to a second-type electronic card, and so on. Each set of contacts should be mounted to a predetermined circuit of a board, the signal joints of the set of the contacts are arranged on each lateral side of the board in order to connect to, for example, a single row projecting soldering contacts on each side. The board mounts to an electronic device with projecting soldering contacts by a SMT process, a first type, a multi-side, the card reception device is thereby made. A second type card reception device is a single side card reception device on which are arranged lots rows of projecting soldering contacts, for example, two rows of a single side.
However, the first type card reception device should conquer the problems of evenness of each contact and the co-planarity of each side, which results in poor or open contacts. Sometimes this card reception device will enlarge the board to increase the area for the components or more circuits due to too many solders of the contacts. The first-type card reception device fails to achieve the qualities of being lightweight, thin and small.
With regard to the second-type card reception device, not many problems occur to the projecting soldering contacts of an exterior row, on the contrary, solder skips occur easily to the projecting soldering contacts of an interior row. Furthermore, the solder skips are difficult to touch upwhich has long been criticized.
The all-in-one card reception device is usually made fixedly. If a new card is designed, or an old-fashioned card becomes extinct, or types of the all-in-one card reception device need to be exchanged for other types, for example, an all-in-one device with XD, SD and SM types is changed to that with XD, SD and CF types the card reception device must be replaced. Therefore, a new, additional mold should be provided, and the manufacturing costs can't decrease. As per the descriptions mentioned above, the all-in-one device with XD, SD and SM types cannot use XD, SD and CF types. The all-in-one card reception device, in fact, is not really a universal card reception device.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome these disadvantages.